In several water sports, for example, but not limited to, wakeboarding, waterskiing, etc., “getting air” is desirable. One way of “getting air” is to launch oneself off a wave into the air. This wave can be created by a boat, for example, towing person(s) engaging in the water sport. This wave created by the boat is often referred to as a wake. To create a wake a boat must displace water as it moves forward. One approach to displace as much water as possible is to lower a boat in the water. This lowering can be achieved by placing ballast(s) in the boat. However having a boat lower in the water, that is displacing more water, requires more energy to get up to speed since more water needs to be displaced which requires more energy. This presents a problem.
One approach is to use water as a ballast. In the past, such systems have been filled by either water pumps or flooding through the bottom of the boat. However, water pumps are complicated, need a source of power, are heavy, etc., and so this presents a problem. Using a flooding system will only fill ballast tanks to the waterline, and so this presents a problem.